A Different Route
by Wolves-Strife
Summary: Inspired by Princess of Miracles' "We Are", in that it includes a solo Fem!Davis with a different partner. Advice in reviews is appreciated! Not sure how often this will be updated, but feel free to suggest what partner Fem!Davis should have before chapter 2, as I might change my mind!


**Warning:** I'm 'that' person who switches between dub and sub terms, though I mostly stick to dub. I will be using some sub terms by choice though, such as 'Digimental' than 'Digiegg' just because two types of Digiegg's always confuses me D:

This story was inspired by Princess of Miracles' "We Are", and includes Fem!Davis, and a different but similar partner (another blue dragon with red eyes hint hint) :D

xxxxx

If Daisuke's footsteps were a bit harder than what was necessary as she walked home, she ignored it. Jealousy and anger boiled unpleasantly inside her as her mind reviewed what had happened during class, her mind constantly going back to a certain new student.

She knew it wasn't fair to be jealous of Kari reconnecting with an old friend, but still he couldn't help what she felt. Just seeing the blonde around her only friend made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I gotta get a handle on this…" Daisuke groaned as she slowed to a stop, placing her head in her hands. She'd acted like a total jerk all day just because of some new kid, who knew how Kari thought of her after that.

Daisuke looked around in confusion as a high-pitched ringing started nearby, quickly growing louder and louder, "What that?" Davis questioned. A flash of blue appeared on the edge of her vision.

An undignified yelp escaped Daisuke as she spun around to see a glowing blue meteor hurtling towards her. The light was only a few meters away, and covered the remaining distance in the time it took for him to raise her hands.

Daisuke blinked in confusion as instead of colliding straight with her, it slowed down unnaturally fast and hovered in front of her "What is this thing?" She wondered. Her thoughts of Kari and T.K all but forgotten, her hand moved forward and curled around the light.

The blue light pulsed once, filling her vision with blue, before the light disappeared as if it never existed. Left in Daisuke's hand was a odd white device with a navy blue grip, a few red buttons, and a coal coloured screen.

"It looks like a melted cellphone," Daisuke mused, looking at the strange device. Pressing the few buttons, she frowned as nothing happened, "Guess that light must of busted it."

Pocketing it to look at later, Daisuke restarted her trek home. It probably wouldn't do to stick around for some other weird device to brain her next time.

xxxxx

"I'm home!" Daisuke called, shucking her shoes as she entered the house. Silence greeted her.

Daisuke groaned, "Oh right, Mom and Dad are working later these days… and knowing Jun, she probably got distracted with some guy on the way home again." Kicking her discarded shoes to the side, she headed to his room.

After a quick stop at the fridge of course.

Absentmindedly spinning the lid on the small drink bottle, Daisuke nudged her bedroom door open with a shoulder. She clamped his teeth a bit tighter on the biscuit in her mouth as she made her way over to her desk, ignoring the clutter of stationary and wrappers lying about.

Placing the bottle on the desk, Daisuke pulled out a weight from her pocket as she gnawed on the food half in her mouth. The blank screen of the white and blue device stared back at her, "I still don't get what thing is supposed to be anyway." Daisuke mumbled around the biscuit. Just as well she wasn't talking to anyone else, as the sounds she instead made weren't really all that legible.

In the end, she decided the best method would be to just look it up on the internet. Pressing the power button on her computer, she paid no attention to the sound of it starting up and tossed the odd device on her desk as well, her fingers then searching for the drink bottle she brought with her.

By the time the computer had finished starting up and logged in, Daisuke had returned to fiddling with the odd device. She pushed the buttons in different patterns, or even multiple ones at a time, still to no result, "This sucks," Daisuke complained, "It looks so cool yet it's a complete dud. I still have no idea what this is either. Is it radioactive? From aliens? Maybe I should've paid more attention in class-"

Daisuke was cut off from her mutters as she held the device in the light of her computer monitor. Both screens glowed a familiar blue, as she felt as if her stomach dropped through the floor.

"Oh boy." She cursed as the room was bathed in blue.

When the glow died away, the only signs of Daisuke was a running computer.

xxxxx

When Daisuke came too, the first thing she noticed was sunlight glaring into her eyes. Groaning, she rolled over with a mutter of, "Five more minutes… Ow!" Her hand moved to knock away the stone that dug painfully into her hip, when everything registered. Dirt. Stones. Sunlight. This wasn't her bedroom.

Scrambling up, she saw that she was in a forest clearing, a few small paths leading away from it. One of those paths was to a cave on a cliff, another much deeper into the forest. The last seemed to be more of a nook, sitting at the end of it was a... T.V?

"What's a T.V doing here? Where is 'here'?!" Daisuke yelped, looking around in panic. Maybe it was some weird dream? If so, she hoped she could figure a way to get out. Or at least, give herself some cool wings so she could get herself a better look at the area.

Beep, beep!

Daisuke made a noise of confusion at the sound that seemed to come from her. Looking down, she noted yet another surprise, "My clothes changed too?"

What had once been a school jacket, was now a blue hoodie with a fur lining and orange flame patterns at it's bottom. Under that was a plain white shirt, while her legs were covered by beige jeans. Her shoes had become thick orange and white sneakers, while yellow gloves covered her hands.

Running her hands through her short brown hair in yet another moment of panic, she calmed when her fingers encountered hard plastic, "At least I still have my goggles," she noted with relief.

Beep, beep!

"That noise again…" She muttered, looking around for its source. Absentmindedly, her hands ran down her body, feeling the unfamiliar fabric, until she felt a piece of hard plastic around her waist. Tugging at the new discovery, she pulled away a familiar white and blue device.

"It's that strange device!" She gaped, "Is this what got me here?" Daisuke wondered, remembering the glowing blue screens before she woke in this odd place. It seemed impossible, but really, none of this was possible in the first place.

Beep, beep, beep!

The white and blue device screeched, demanding attention. Daisuke covered an ear at the loud noise, grumbling as the device's screen changed to show what looked like a radar. On the radar was two dots, a blue one in the center, and an orange one in the direction of the cave.

"You want me to go into the cave?" Daisuke wondered.

Beep!

The device cried, almost like an exasperated 'yes!'. Daisuke shrugged it off, not like her day could get much weirder, "I hope I'm home in time for tea though, it's burger night."

xxxxx

Inside the heart of the cave Daisuke panted with exhaustion, covered in dirt, grime, sweat, and scratches from scaling the cliff in front of said cave. She was a soccer player, not a wall climber! Daisuke shook the thought away, as it linked to Tai, then Kari, then a certain blonde figure. Pain and jealousy let itself be known.

"Argh, stop thinking about that! Kari can have other friends if she wants, it shouldn't bother me!" Daisuke complained to herself. She was completely oblivious to an odd floating dark ring noticing her shouting, hovering in the broken roof entrance of the cave.

After all, it's not like Kari would completely leave her just for another friend right? Daisuke shook her head at the thoughts that brought up, stamping her foot in irritation. To take her mind off it, she looked at the only thing she had saw in the caves other than rocks.

In the center of the cave, lit by the sunlight shining down, was a red and orange egg-like object. Unlike most eggs, it somehow balanced upside down, and a knife-like metal spike protruded from it. Orange and yellow fire markings decorated it, along with an odd sun-like symbol.

"What is this thing anyways?" She wondered. This whole day was filled with too many questions, and not any answers. Walking up to the 'egg', she eyed the spike warily before picking the object up to inspect it. Oddly, she felt a slight resistance, and it made a 'pop!' as it was removed.

An orange glow bathed the cave as a beam of orange light shot out of where the 'egg' once was. Daisuke stumbled away, "Not again! Can't this day go without any more weird light shows!"

Unlike the blue light that had brought her to this land, inside this light a inhuman shadow formed. This shadow became more and more solid, until red eyes opened at looked straight at her.

Daisuke felt a spike of fear as the shadow jumped out of the beam of light, vaulting towards her with a wide open mouth and many thick teeth. She held her arms out, squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed the creature out of the air much like she would a errant soccer ball.

"Yay, you lifted the Digimental!" The creature cheered, unbothered.

xxx

 **AN:** Please review and leave advice as to how I can improve my writing abilities!

Also, while most I guess would leave out Fem!Davis' jealousy issues, I decided to keep them in with a spin. Rather than being about crushes, it's dependency, clinging, and sharing issues. Something I can write about easily :v  
I'm trying to keep the bulk of her personality similar however, so I'd appreciate advice as to stop her being too OOC!

I'm leaving the partner reveal for the next chapter, but also as a 'if enough people bug me about the same Digimon, I might change the partner I had in mind thing' lololol


End file.
